Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breast pump used for squeezing human milk with the following advantages:
1) The automatic suction can ensure the convenience in use;
2) The additional massage function can contribute much to diverse performances;
3) Since the suction neck of breast pump is equipped with a soft induction neck designed to cover the breast site, any discomfort during use can be removed, while the breast pump can be easily detached using a suction release valve; and,
4) Since an induction neck is equipped with a separate induction conduit, human milk can be directly dropped to the floor of breast milk bottle, thus preventing the contamination of breast milk bottle; and,
5) Since the breast milk bottle is connected to the main body of breast pump with a transparent hose, the insertion of breast pump to mother""s nipple can be directly ascertained by naked eyes.
In general, a breast pump is intended for use to squeeze the first human milk from child-born or forcibly squeeze excessive amount of human milk during lactation. The breast pump is divided into manual and automatic types.
In the case of the manual breast pump, a lactating woman makes a manual pumping process by hands and thus a lot of force is inevitably required with inconvenient usage. To be harmonious with this matter, various types of automatic breast pump have been recently marketed.
However, the conventional automatic breast pump lacking any massage function has failed to remove the breast stiffness with the following disadvantages:
1) With a switch on, an automatic breast pump has a continuous operation. A breast-milking mother cannot stop the operation of breast pump immediately, when her breast site feels painful through continual suction. Furthermore, when a switch is off, the switch operation is quite cumbersome.
2) Since the suction force is controlled by inflow air, the continuous operation of motor results in excessive electric consumption.
3) Since the main body of breast pump is directly attached to the upper part of human milk bottle, there is a high risk on the malfunction or internal contamination of breast pump.
4) Since the inside of human milk bottle cap is smeared with human milk flowing from the bottle via suction neck, the human milk bottle needs to be disinfected every time during use.
5) The conventional automatic breast pump lacking diverse functions has a simple suction without any massage function.
To free from the aforementioned shortcomings, this invention relates to a breast pump which can perform the automatic suction with the following advantages:
1) A breast-milking mother can stop the operation of breast pump immediately, when her breast site feels painful through continual suction;
2) The suction can be immediately made available by re-pushing a switch, thus ensuring the convenience in use;
3) Since the breast pump has a massage function in addition to the basic suction of human milk, thus removing a breast stiffness in an efficient manner and improving the whole functions of breast pump;
4) Since a suction neck has a soft induction neck designed to softly contact with a breast site, a lactating woman feels comfort during use, and the rapid detachment of breast pump after use can be made through the fabrication of suction release value, thus making the separation procedure of breast pump easier;
5) Since the induction neck of breast pump is equipped with a separate induction conduit which is extended to the inside of a breast milk bottle, human milk can be directly dropped to the bottle, whereby any disinfection for bottle is unnecessary; and.
6) Since the breast milk bottle is connected to the main body of breast pump with a transparent hose, the insertion of breast pump to mother""s nipple can be directly ascertained by naked eyes, thus preventing any smear in the bottle.